1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a device to be used in the sale of groceries, especially pastries or similar groceries. This device comprises a side, made at least in part of transparent material, behind which groceries can be placed, this side being fitted with openings through which the groceries are taken from inside the device.
2. Related Art
When different kinds of groceries are sold loose as, for instance pastries, they are usually placed on the shelves behind a transparent plate so that the customers can see them but the salespeople take the products from the shelf at the customers' request and wrap them up in bags or other packages. A special worker is needed for this job, which increases costs. Some products are sold as self-service so that customers take them from trays or other such things. Pastries and similar products cannot be kept in an open space facing the store for hygienic reasons because in an open space they would be exposed to dust, saliva and other forms of uncleanliness or could be damaged.